The invention relates to portable insulated food carriers in general and, in particular, to a portable food carrier for pizza and other take-out foods.
Illustrative of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,170,302 and 4,344,534 and 4,058,214 which illustrate rigid containers having insulated walls and a separate lid into which the baked pizza is placed and thereafter transported to the customer. The pizzas may be packaged, as is customary, in paper bags, boxes or other noninsulated containers prior to insertion within the insulated carrier.
The present invention comprises a low profile, flexible, preferably insulated vinyl container or bag which resists cracking, denting or tearing, is compact, requires little space and which can be easily cleaned inside and out. The invention further comprises a rack which is inserted within the vinyl bag permitting food items such as pizzas, preferably in bags or boxes, to be oriented in a preferred manner therein.
In one embodiment of the invention these food items are stacked vertically on cooperating shelves of the rack. The invention further includes a self-leveling handle which stabilizes the container or bag for easy carrying.
The present invention eliminates those deficiencies in the prior art. Rigid containers such as those which utilize styrofoam often develop cracks and breaks making these containers hard to clean, of short useful life and display a tendency for retaining odors. The present invention further eliminates the need for exterior sources of heat such as electricity or a flammable gaseous heat source.
Accordingly the invention comprises a portable food carrying device comprising means for supporting at least one food item placed in a substantially flat food container such as paper or a box in a predetermined orientation and means for enveloping and for insulating the supporting means comprising an insulated, flexible container adapted to receive the supporting means wherein the supporting means cooperates with the flexible container to provide a skeletal support therefor.